


domestic bliss

by stupidfearless



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, honestly this is very self serving idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidfearless/pseuds/stupidfearless
Summary: “What can I say, seeing you all domestic does something for me,” he mumbled against your jaw as he started to suck a mark into your skin.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostunderthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthesun/gifts).



You raked your eyes across Daniel’s face as he let out a bright laugh at Michael’s dumb retort, his face flushed from the alcohol and the company. From where you were leaning in the doorway to the living room, you could see Dan sprawled along the couch next to Michael, Lando and Jon sitting similarly across from them. With the car launch only weeks away, Dan had proposed a teammate bonding night, and from what you could tell, Lando and Dan were getting on as well as everyone expected.

“Can I offer any of you gentlemen a refill?”

Dan’s eyes snapped to yours as he finally noticed you standing there. His gaze swept down your body, taking note of your oversized hoodie that he would bet had his name emblazoned across the back as he reached up to stretch. You couldn’t stop yourself from staring at the strip of skin exposed now that his sweatshirt had ridden up, a hint of abs and a sliver of underwear peeking out from the waistband of his jeans. By the time your eyes met again, a hush had fallen over the room, and you flushed knowing you’d both been caught staring at each other.

Dan broke the silence. “You’ve got great timing, I was just about to get up. I’ll lend you a hand.” He stood, throwing a predatory smile your way as he ushered you into the kitchen with a hand low on your back.

Michael scoffed at your backs. “Sure, mate, she clearly needs help bringing back four beers,” he yelled from his spot on the couch.

You giggled as you entered the kitchen, turning to Dan. “He’s right, you know, I know what you’re up to.” You narrowed your eyes at Dan as he stalked towards you, pushing you up against the counter. You could feel the heat of his thigh as he pressed one between your legs, his nose brushing down the side of your face before his lips landed on your neck. You sighed and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, threading your fingers through his hair.

“What can I say, seeing you all domestic does something for me,” he mumbled against your jaw as he started to suck a mark into your skin.

You whimpered and tugged lightly on his curls, causing him to crowd you further against the counter. Your eyes fell shut as his lips trailed kisses lower and lower, his hands tugging your sweatshirt off your shoulder to reveal more skin. 

You shook your head and tried to regain your resolve. “Stop that! We have guests, you can’t just kick them out to get your dick wet.” You put your hands on his shoulders and gave him a gentle shove. He didn’t resist, taking a small step back and looking at you with hooded eyes.

You made your way to the fridge, taking a deep breath to calm yourself before pulling 4 beers from the fridge. On second thought, you also pulled out the bottle of white wine, knowing a glass or two would make it easier to get through the next hour. As you were pouring, you felt Dan’s hands on your hips and the heat of his body behind you. A firm hand on your chin turned your head to face him. 

“Let me treat you later for being such a good host tonight, yeah?” You nodded and bit your lip as he leaned in for a kiss that quickly turned filthy, your lips parted on a moan as he licked into your mouth.

“Are we ever gonna get that beer, or should we show ourselves out?” you heard Michael yell from the other room as you broke the kiss, giggling and hiding your face in Dan’s shoulder.

“Calm down, mate, we’re on our way back now.”

  
  


——————————

  
  


You walked back into the living room just as the door clicked shut behind Lando. He was a great guy, but it felt like he had been purposefully overstaying his welcome to rile Dan up, leaving him frustrated and antsy. 

You ambled over to where Dan was still sitting on the couch, grinning as he spotted you and made to get up. You rested your hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap before he could go anywhere. “Finally some peace and quiet around here,” you said as you started to massage his shoulders. He let out a sigh and ran his hands up your sides. Before you knew what was happening, he had your hands held together in his behind your back, making you whimper. 

“Thought we said I was gonna treat you tonight, baby. Wanna make  _ you _ feel good.” He dragged his teeth across your throat, transferring your hands into one of his so he could sneak the other under your sweatshirt. He groaned and thrust his hips against your heat when he realized that you weren’t wearing a bra. 

“Christ, always so good for me, so well behaved, showing off what a good host you are.” His groans and your whimpers filled the room as you ground down in his lap and he matched your rhythm, already half hard against where you were dripping in your leggings. 

“Always for you, Daddy.” You gasped as he thrust up sharply at the name, nearly throwing you off his lap. 

“Fuck, it’s like that tonight, is it? Wanna be Daddy’s good girl?” He gripped your wrists tighter and nipped at your collarbone, while the hand under your sweatshirt teased across the swell of your breast. 

“I am your good girl, Daddy,” you teased with an eye roll. 

He tweaked your nipple at your comment, causing you to cry out. “Sounds more like you’re my cheeky girl, but I think I can let that one slide.” 

Dan lifted his head from where he had it buried in your neck, attacking your lips with biting force. You submitted to him easily, whining high in your throat as his hand made its way down to the waistband of your leggings, fingertips teasing along the edge. He broke from the kiss with a bite to your bottom lip. “What do you want, baby? Gonna tell me, or gonna let me choose?”

You could barely decide if you wanted to push up into his hand or down into his lap. “Please, Daddy, want what you want.” You weren’t yet begging, but it was a near thing. You’d been thinking about this since he cornered you in the kitchen and you were desperate for whatever he was willing to give you.

Dan smirked at your answer and dipped both hands under your leggings, letting go of the grip he had on your wrists. He used the leverage to flip your position and get you under him. He started kissing down your chest, still covered by his hoodie, dragging your leggings down as he went. He ran his hands up your legs and gently scratched his nails along your inner thighs. You arched your back at the sensation, threading your fingers through his hair and guiding him to where you needed him most. 

He pressed a kiss to your lace covered centre. “Mm, can already tell you’re gagging for it.” Dan’s eyes met yours as he began to lick your pussy through your panties, long stripes that made the lace drag against you in a way that felt delicious and filthy all at once. The combined wetness from your arousal and his mouth soaked through your panties quickly, and he peeled them down your legs, throwing them to the floor before diving back in. You gasped in surprise as you felt his scruff rather than his tongue rub against your opening, tugging at his curls at the pain pleasure sensation of his beard dragging across you. You lifted your head to watch him nuzzle into your pussy, his nose nudging against your clit, and the obscenity of him using his whole face to get you off had you inching closer to your release. 

“Daddy, please, need you, close already,” you breathed out, your head dropping back with a cry as he sucked your clit between his teeth.

“Want you to come just like this before I fuck you full, can my good girl do that for Daddy?” He didn’t wait for an answer. Dan flattened his tongue and licked into your core, groaning as you shoved his face further into your pussy to get more friction. You shuddered as you felt his groan reverberate deep inside you. All you could was lie back and whimper as his fingers joined the assault, thumb rubbing circles into your sensitive nub, tongue dipping inside your opening. Your thighs trembled and closed, trapping him against you as you reached your peak. You moaned weakly as he didn’t let up, coaxing you through your orgasm until you pulled his face up to meet yours. 

He grunted as you pushed your tongue into his mouth, tasting yourself on his lips. Your hands roamed down his body to the button on his jeans and you tried to get them open while simultaneously tugging at his sweatshirt, wanting to get him naked, now. He huffed out a laugh at how desperate you were, standing up to rid himself of his clothes. He caught your wrist as you went to pull off your own hoodie. “Leave it on, wanna see you wear my name while I’ve got my dick in you.”

You whined at the thought and leaned your body against the back of the couch, pushing your ass out towards Dan. “Fuck me, Daddy, wanna feel you.”

“Like this, yeah?” One hand pressed bruises into your hip while the other gripped your ass, spreading you open where you kneeled on the couch. You heard him move closer from where he stood behind you and cried out as he thrust forward through the slick heat dripping from your pussy, not yet pushing inside, instead sliding teasingly between your thighs. A shudder ran through you as the head of his cock caught on the rim of your opening and you felt a gush of wetness trickle from you. “One day I’m gonna try getting you off like this.” The hand on your ass moved up your body, pinching and scratching as it made its way to your throat. “Choke you up a little, let you grind your cunt against my cock, make you really work for it.” He paused and tightened the hand on your neck and your eyes slipped shut as your breathing was cut off. “But I think you’ve earned Daddy’s cock tonight, been so good for me. Gonna stuff you full and keep you plugged up all night.” 

You grasped onto the hand on your throat, wanting to scream and plead and beg him to do it. All at once, he let go of your neck and thrust into your sopping hole, your back arching and hips pushing back to keep him as deep inside of you as possible. He pulled out halfway before grunting as he plunged back into your pussy, his whole body bearing down on yours against the back of the couch, your walls clenching around his dick as it filled you up so well. He started thrusting in and out slowly, but he was fucking you with a force that had your thighs shaking. 

“Fuck,” he swore breathlessly, “always so fucking tight for me, no matter how many times I get you on my dick.” He was breathing heavily as he stopped thrusting, switching to a slow grind with his dick buried inside you, his head dropping forward so he could rest his forehead between your shoulder blades, pressing a kiss in the middle of where his last name was splayed across your back.

You were so hot, could feel sweat dripping down your spine, so you lifted your arms to shrug out of your sweatshirt, dropping it over the couch as you circled your hips against him, whimpering. You were sensitive from your first orgasm, but you were still aching for more, desperate to come again now that he had you stretched out on his dick. “Daddy, faster, please! Need it so bad, need you to come in me,” you begged. Instead, you felt him pull out and you let out a cry, tears welling up behind your eyes at how empty your hole felt. 

“Shh, it’s ok, baby. Want to see your face when you come for me.” He manhandled you onto your back and threw your legs over his shoulder, quickly pushing back into your pussy and setting a punishing pace. You were letting out a constant stream of moans, overwhelmed by his pulsating member stretching you open over and over again, the sound of his balls slapping against your ass and the pressure his hips pressed against your clit with every thrust. You could feel yourself climbing higher and higher towards your peak and you pulled him down to get your lips pressed to his, gasping into his mouth as the angle changed and the head of his dick was suddenly pressing relentlessly against the most sensitive spot inside of you. Your pussy gushed from the new pleasure and your tongues tangled together, your body squirming underneath his as you tried to get more friction on your clit to push you over the edge. 

“Need you to touch me, Daddy, gonna come, please let me come!” 

“Such a good girl for remembering to ask, I got you.” He splayed his hand across your pelvis, thumb rubbing circles into your nub and palm putting pressure from the outside against where you could feel him fucking in deep. His rhythm faltered as you clenched tightly around his dick. “Come on, baby, come for me.”

His word was all you needed to let go as your orgasm came rushing over you, seeing stars behind your eyes as he thrust into your trembling pussy a few more times before releasing deep inside of you with a long, drawn out groan. You whined at the warmth of his cum filling you up and the weight of his body pressing you down as he collapsed on top of you, still groaning quietly. 

You had your face buried in his neck, trying to recover, when he made to pull out. You gripped his shoulders and dug your ankles into his ass, hissing. “Don’t wanna lose any of your cum, Daddy.”

He moaned at your words, wrapping his arms around you and playfully biting at your neck. “Christ, gonna be the death of me, aren’t you?” He pulled your body close to his as he sat up, jostling where you were still connected, both of you whining at the sensitivity.

“Bed?” he asked, already beginning to stand with you in his arms, your thighs hanging over his forearms and his hands gripping at your lower back to keep your body pressed against him. 

“Daddy!” You cried out, you were hanging off his dick and your poor pussy felt raw and fucked out, aching with every step he took. 

“Don’t worry, baby. If any drips out, I’ll just fill you back up once we get to the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is a thing i guess? never in my whole ass life did i expect to be out here writing a x reader fic, and yet! here we are lol  
> first attempt at this kind of thing so this is the standard pls be kind etc message
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@acrosstobear](https://acrosstobear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
